Truth or Dare?
by lilmonkey13
Summary: OK so this story is a truth or dare day at camp half blood. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Rachel Dare Travis and Conner Stoll and Piper McLean are the main people in the story, but a bunch of people from camp will show up! I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters or camp half-blood. This story is also complete so I won't be taking anymore idea
1. Chapter one

Truth or Dare Percy Jackson and the crew!

**Percy's POV:**

"Hey Percy!" I hear someone call I turn and see Nico.

"Hey Nico! Whats up?" He comes up jogging towards me and out of breath asks

"You want to play truth or dare?"

"Um, No"

"Annabeth will be there"

"So when is it?"

Nico smiles and replies "Like ten minutes at your cabin,"

"You didn't even know I would play! How could you have already chosen my cabin?"

"Easy I knew you would come if Annabeth came, I also knew that she would only come if you came. So it was simple logic!"

"You have been hanging out with the Athena kids to much."

"Yeah I know, shut up and come on!"

We start off towards my cabin. I look at Nico and ask "So who else is coming?"

"Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, the Stolls, Rachel and you and me," I nod and think that this will be a pretty weird game of truth or dare.

We reach my cabin and everyone else is already there. Annabeth comes up to me and I rap my arms around her. I hear a gagging noise from behind me and turn to see Leo doing it. I stick my tongue out and he does the same. Annabeth and I sit together and Jason and Piper sit together also. Nico and Leo sit uncomfortably next to the Stoll brothers and watch all of us.

"Well, who wants to start?" I ask. I look at Travis and Conner I immediately regret it.

"I'll go first!" Travis yells out, he looks evilly at Piper she yelps and hides behind Jason.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Piper replies with a scared look in her eyes.

**Piper's POV:**

I pick dare thinking it won't be to bad. Travis gives me this evil look and says "OK I dare you to go up to Chiron and ask for a ride."

"What!"

"OH, and do it in a little kids voice and when he says no have a tantrum!"

I look at Jason for help but he doesn't say anything if anything he is trying not to laugh! I look at Annabeth for any help but she doesn't meat my eyes. I get up and say "Well, come on you want to see me doing it don't you?" They nod and we go to the archery station. When we get there sure enough Chiron is there practicing. I take a deep breath and walk up to him. I tap him on the forearm and ask in a high pitched voice, "CAN I HAVE A RIDE!?"

"Excuse me child?"

I hear laughter behind me and ask again in a whiny voice, "CAN I HAVE A RIDEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Chiron shakes his head and says "Um, no you can't have a ride Piper. Why are you asking?"

I look at him and take up the pose of a annoyed child and throw myself on the ground screaming and crying yelling "I WANT A RIDEEEEEEEEEEEEE I WANT A RIDE! WHY CAN'T I HAVE A RIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

I then stand up and walk towards the bushes that my friends are behind. I get there and Percy, Nico, the Stolls, and Jason are rolling on the ground laughing. Annabeth and Rachel are laughing too but I already know who my next victim will be.

"Nico, Truth or Dare?"

Nico stops laughing and sits up. "Dare I'm not scared of you!" I give him an evil grin and the Stolls start laughing again.

**Nico's POV:**

Piper whispers the dare in my ear and my face goes ghost white, well whiter than it is now since I spend most of my time with my dad in the underworld.

I look at her and ask "Do I have to?" My voice comes out in a whimper. Travis then says "Why did you whisper it? I want to know!" I look at him and say "Well, good because you and Conner are in it too" They look stricken but follow me when I get up and go towards the dinning pavilion.

We reach it and a few kids are there just talking. Mostly girls which will work perfectly for Pipers little dare. I whisper it to the Stolls and they try to run. I grab the two by the collars and pull them back. Piper then stands on one of the tables and says loud enough for all to hear "OK everyone we have three people here for you. You can do what ever you want to do with them for the next five minutes. Boys up on the table!"

Travis and Conner hop up first and I get up there more slowly. Three girls from the Aphrodite cabin had come up since we had been there and they asked Piper something in her ear. She nodded and came up to me. I looked at the Stolls for help but they just smirked. The three girls pulled me off the table and dragged me back to their cabin.

**Travis's POV:**

I watched as the terrified Nico is pulled away to his dome at the Aphrodite cabin. A bunch of boys line up and ask Piper, "Can we punch or you know curse them?"

"Yep thats fine! You just have to be done with in five minutes!"

A big Ares boy who I had pranked a few weeks back comes walking up to me and says "I pick this one!" Piper nods, I yell out when he grabs me by the collar "This is," I don't get to finish because the boys fist meets my jaw. His fist then becomes acquainted with my stomach. He laughs and leaves. Piper then yells out "Ding! OK everyone sorry the five minutes are up!"

Conner is laughing and says "Ha! I didn't even have something bad happen to me! I'm as good as can be. Unlike you Mr. Lee." Everyone laughs and Conner asks "What? Travis got punched in the gut and you are laughing at me?" We all buckle over laughing and I say "Conner your rhyming like an idiot! What Apollo kid did you piss of?"

**Nico's POV:**

The Aphrodite girls are not kind. They get me to their cabin and tell me to sit still. One goes to the back of the cabin to get something and another goes into a closet and gets an Abercrombie shirt with matching white skinny jeans. The first girl comes back with hair gel and what looks like nail polish. The third girl hands me the cloths and says "Go put these on!" I shake my head and all three nod.

I go to the bathroom and take off my current black Green Days shirt and baggy jeans. I put on the skinny jeans and I can't pull them up all the way because they are just that tight. I lean my head out the door and tell one of the girls this and she says "You don't pull them all the way up silly! Only to your waist then stop. Duh!" She rolls her eyes like this is obvious and I just go back into the room. I pull on the shirt and it is tight enough for you to see my abs and I say to myself "These girls are trying to make me into a prostitute arn't they!"

I come out and they squeal in delight. I hurts my ears. They then tell me to sit on the bed and I do because it is really hard to walk in these pants. When I get to the bed one of the girls gells my hair so it is like an emo kids. She then flat irons it. I can't see out of my right eye or move my hand because on of the other girls is doing my nails. I groin thinking of what the guys will say. Actually I know what they will say "OH my gods NICO'S EMO!" Then fall on the floor laughing. I stand up and they push me back down. "You don't even have your hat or shoes on Nico!" Another one says "Yeah you can't go out without your shoes!" They put on a pair of DC shoes and give me a flat bill hat. Then theres a knock on the door.

**Percy's POV:**

"Hey you girls still have Nico?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes and he will be right out!" a girl chimes back.

The door opens and we all fall over laughing. Nico has his hair flat ironed in front of his face. A flat bill hat, DC sneakers. An Abercrombie shirt that is three sizes too small a pair of skin tight jeans that doesn't leave anything to the imagination and I think he had his nails done. It is so freaking hilarious.

Conner calls out to Nico between laughing "Shit dude. Do you have a bad emo mood?" Nico replies "Har har har, very funny."

"Nico, do you need a knife? Hahahaha!" Rachel blurts out.

I can't even say anything because if I look at him another wave of laughter comes over me. The Stolls, Jason, Leo, and Piper are all on the ground trying to catch their breath and not succeeding. Nico then has this evil grin and says "Percy, truth or dare?"

I look at him and say "Dare, bring it on death boy!"

"OK great! Go switch cloths with Annabeth."

Annabeth stops laughing, I look at what she is wearing. Her usually simi tight camp half-blood shirt, her short shorts, and sneakers. I then look at what I am wearing. Long jeans, and very loose camp shirt, and sneakers. "One question Nico, do we have to trade shoes?"

Nico thinks about this for a moment then shakes his head. I then pull the stunned Annabeth into the Aphrodite cabin. She changes in the bathroom while I change in the main room. Well, Annabeth had to yell at the Aphrodite girls to not look at me. They however don't listen well.

When handed the shorts I can't fit them over my calves. So I hand them back to Annabeth. She gives me a weird look but takes them back. I am so glad that I put on boxers this morning. I put on the shirt and it goes over my pecks but nothing more. It also doesn't really cover my arms. Annabeth comes out and is still trying to keep my pants up. The shirt is so baggy that it looks like a night gown. I fall over laughing and she gives me a look.

We step out and everyone laughs. Rachel then asks a brilliant question, "Why do have on sponge bob square pants underwear on?" I look down and just now notice that I am wearing said underwear. I blush like a mad man and run back in the room pulling Annabeth in after me.

We come back out dressed normally but Annabeth complains about how her shirt is stretched out. Annabeth then says "Well, its my turn now so! Who wants to go?"


	2. Wait What!

**Chapter Two: Hey Cutie!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

They all get quiet when I say who wants to go. They all look at each other and finally I say "No one? OK, thank you Jason for volunteering!" Jason's eyes get wide and he starts studdering about how he can't do a dare he has a medical excuse.

"Jason, Truth or Dare?"

"Um,"

"What you can fly but you can't pick dare?" Piper teases. Jason blushes and says "Dare, I'm not scared!"

The Stolls laugh at this. I go up to him and whisper in his ear. His face turns bright red. "Do I have to Annabeth?"

"Yes!" We all say in unison.

"OK where?"

"Apollo cabin, I bet they will let us use their speakers," we all start off to the Apollo cabin.

When we get there I tell them what we have planed. They nod and some start laughing already. My friends want to know what the dare is but I would prefer for them to wait and see. They start blasting opera music and my friends give me a weird look. I motion for them to wait and tell Jason to start.

**Jason's POV:**

The music starts, I. Hate. Opera. Music! Just let me get that out there. I walk so that I am right in front of the Apollo cabin. Everyone in camp is watching because of the music so this is really gunna get their attention.

When everyone is watching me I start doing the Dougie to opera music. OPERA MUSIC! When I finish the Dougie I start acting like I'm beat-boxing. Any kind of dignity I have gained at camp half-blood goes out the window when I dance like a ballerina. All my friends are laughing their heads off and so is most of the camp so I decide to go back to them. The Apollo kids kill the music and all you can here is a ton of kids laughing. I can feel my face being hot and I don't look at anyone.

I see Rachel laughing and I decide to ask her.

"Truth or Dare Rachel Dare?"

She keeps laughing and holds up a finger for a minute till she stops.

"OK, what you say?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare!"  
"OK I dare you to Yell three times, "I'm cwaaaazy. Cwazy 'cause I'm Woooooonwy!" like Elmer Fudd, do the hand jive for everyone, and do a hula dance."

She looks at me like I am crazy and I say "Well?"

"Thats three dares,"

"Not if you do them all to the same person!"

"Who?"

"Butch!"

"OK now I think you're CWAZZY!"

"Go on go do it!" I say with the stupidest grin on my face.

She huffs off and goes to the stables. We all hide behind the bush and watch.

**Rachel's POV:**

I walk up to Butch and say "Hey Butch!"

"Hey Rachel! Whats up?"

"I'm cwaaaazy. Cwazy 'cause I'm Woooooonwy!"

"Um, OK?"  
I do the hand jive and say again "I'm cwaaaazy. Cwazy 'cause I'm Woooooonwy!"

Butch gives me another weird look and before he can say anything I start doing the hula dance. With "Aloha ow, Aloha ow, Aloha ow." and everything. I then stand up straight and say "Bye Butch!" With a big grin on my face. Butch the says very confused "Bye Rachel?"

My friends are laughing their heads off and I see my next victim.

"Travis, Conner! Dare or Dare?"

"Dare!" they say in unison.

"OK, I dare you to go up to Mr. D and" I whisper the rest of the dare in their ears. Travis gets really pale as if he is going to pass out and Conner looks like a tomato. I start laughing at them just for that.

"What you two scared of Mr. D?" Percy teases.

"NO!" they say in unison again.

"Then go do what she said!" Annabeth encourages.

"Hades no!" Travis says.

"Hey! Don't use my dad's name in vain!" Nico says with a laugh.

"Sorry death boy. Hey you can take my place if you want!"

"Heck no! I don't want a dare from Rachel!" Nico tells them.

We walk to the big house where Mr. D sits on the porch reading his magazine at the poker table. Travis and Conner walk up.

**Conner's POV:**

We walk up to Mr. D and says "Donner, Travisia? What do you want?"

I walk up close enough so that I am right next to the table I lean down and lick it. Mr. D has a weird face on that I just can't place and he asks "Hungry?"

"No sir,"

Travis has walked all the way around the weirded out Mr. D and is now about to do his half part of the dare. He leans down and sniffs, really loudly might I add, Mr. D's pants.

Mr. D is so startled he jumps off his chair clutching his pants. Then Travis is being choked by a grape vine. I fall over and can't stop laughing. I look at Travis again and another roll of laughter hits me.

Our friends come up and cut Travis out of his grape vine noose and then start laughing again.

"OK, I think its my turn now! Anyone disagree?"

I shake my head and clear the tears of laughter off my face. When I get up Travis is giving me an evil look.

"Hey, I just got dared you can't dare me again!"

"Yes. I. Can!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NOOOO!"

"YEESSS!"

"Stop it you two!" Annabeth says getting between us.

"Truth or Dare," my idiot brother asks Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I look at the Stoll with his stupidly happy grin on and say "Dare, I am no wimp. Unlike you!"

"Oh, so now you got yourself a new and more horrible dare!"

"Bring it Stoll," I give him a confident grin.

"You have to dress like a stupid cheerleader, and go up to the Hephaestus guys and flirt with them!"

My grin fades and I look at Percy. He doesn't look happy.

"OK, where do I get the cloths?"

"Well, lets go to your cabin!"

"Fine," I tell them and lead them off.

We reach the Athena cabin and we go to my dresser. The Stolls try to go straight in but I grab them by their collars. "No, you two are not going into my drawers."

"Fine,"

I get out one of my older camp t-shirts that is a little too tight on me and put it on the bed. I then pull out a pair of bright white shorts.

"This work?"

"Cut some of the shirt off and then, yes" Percy gets real close too the Stolls and says with bared teeth, "Its fine!"

"Um, yeah Annabeth its fine!"

I go to the bath room and put it on. I had forgotten how tight that shirt was and stretch it out enough so that I can breath. I put on the shorts and think _Well Percy isn't gunna be happy one bit!_ I smile and for extra effect I put on some lip gloss.

I step out and look at them. The Stolls, Percy, and Leo's jaws drop. This makes me laugh. Piper comes up to me and says "Hold up let me do your hair!"

I stare at her but let her. When she is done my hair is French braided down both sides of my head. I look at the boys and I say "Boys, close your mouths. Bugs will fly in!"

They close their mouths and look away. I notice that Jason has been specifically looking at a piece of paper since we walked in. I look at Piper about to ask her what he is doing but she answers me before I can. "I told him not to look at anything in the cabin but that piece paper."

I nod and get up.

"Well, boys to the Hephaestus cabin!"

We get there and I walk in my friends watching from the side window. I walk in with a bounce in my step. The boys are watching me and I say "Heeeyyy! Whats new cutenesses?"

One of the boys asks "Are you OK Annabeth?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and so are you!"

"Um, where is Percy?"

I walk up to him. He is laying on his bead and I lean on it with my hips specifically sticking out and pout "Why do you have to bring up that sour puss? I want to talk to you, and your very sweet brothers!" I give a quick sweep look of the cabin giving a wink here or there and say to the boy again, "Where are all your sisters?"

"Out at the forge, why?"

"Just wanted to know," I give them a big toothy smile and then I hear laughing from outside the cabin. So does the rest of the cabin and they give me a knowing look.

"So how long have you guys been playing Truth or Dare?"

"All afternoon!" I reply to them and I give them a little wave. When I reach the door I do a kartwheel out. I get a round of applause from the cabin and I give them a bow.

I look at my friends. Rachel, Piper, Leo, Jason, and the Stolls are on the ground laughing but Percy is just staring at me.

"What Seaweed brain?"

"You...You can," He doesn't finish his sentence because I run up to him and give him a big kiss.

"Better?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey where's Nico?" Rachel asks. I look around and notice that Nico isn't with us. I think and realize he hadn't been with us the entire time the Stolls had given me the dare. He had been there when we had walked to the big house but not since then.

"BOO!" Travis and Conner jump. Someone is laughing like a wild thing behind us. We all turn to see Nico in all black with normal hair laughing into the dirt.

"Your face's, Oh my gods that was priceless!" he says.

"Where you been death boy?" Percy asks.

"I jumped back to the underworld and got a change of cloths. Those stupid pants freaking chafed me to hades!"

We all laugh at this and I turn to Percy and say "Truth or Dare?"

**Author's note:  
**

**OK, I would like to thank you all for reading, and I would also like to ask for you to send in dares you would like to see our little gang to do! I have to thank NoColover for most of the dares in this chapter and some for the next because I kinda suck at truth or dare so I had to get some from her. So thanks and REVIEW REVIEW! Or just send me some ideas!**


	3. Captain Underpants, Ticktock

** Truth or Dare? **

** Chapter Three: Captain Underpants, and Ticktock Part I**

* * *

** Author's Note: OK so thanks for everyone reading! But please don't be shy, REVIEW!**

** But here is the Disclaimer!**

Annabeth:Why am I doing this again?

Lilmonkey13: Because I told you to!

Annabeth:Yeah but why don't you just do a normal Disclaimer? I mean that would be easier.

Lilmonkey13:JUST DO THE STINKING DISCLAIMER!

Annabeth:Fine, Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan. Not Lilmonkey13, obviously.

Lilmonkey13:And what does that mean wise girl?

Annabeth:Um, nothing.

Lilmonkey13: Thats what I thought! Well heres Chapter Three :D

* * *

** Annabeth's POV:**

"OK, Percy, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, I don't know wise girl. Is it bad?"

"You'll have to find out seaweed brain!"

"Fine. Dare," his stupid face makes me laugh.

"Go up to Chiron with your underwear on your head and act normal. If he asks about the underwear act confused."

"That won't be hard for Percy," says the ever helpful Nico.

Percy gives him a wicked glare and stomps off to his cabin. When he comes back he has a pair of underwear in hand.

We walk back to the big house and see Chiron. He is playing poker with Mr. D and doesn't seem to notice us. Neither does Mr. D because he would surly tell Chiron what we are up to.

Percy puts the underwear on his head and the rest of us stand behind the bush again. He goes up the steps and Chiron sees him.

"Hello Percy," Chiron says with a happy tone.

"Hi Chiron! How are you?"

"Fi...what is that on your head?"

"What? What do you mean 'what is that on your head'?"

"Um," Mr. D cuts him off saying "You have your underwear on your head. Well, at least that better be your underwear."

Percy gives a good panicked look and takes the underwear off. He looks at them and screams like a little girl.

"What are you screaming about?" Chiron asks wiggling his finger in his ear.

"These aren't mine!"

Silence dead silence. Then we all break out laughing. Chiron and Mr. D hear and give Percy evil looks. He gives them a smile and then jumps off the porch running. We finally catch up to him when he is panting in front of his cabin.

"That was awesome Perce!" says Leo.

"Yeah man the scream, perfection!" Jason adds.

"Oh my gods that was funny!" Travis or Conner says.

"Um, guys. These really aren't mine."

We all look at Percy and laugh ten times harder.

* * *

** Percy's POV:**

They just keep laughing. I wait a minute but all of them keep laughing. Finally I say "Um, can I ask someone now?"

"Sure seaweed brain! Go on ahead," Annabeth says between laughter.

"Jason, you can fly right?"

"Yeah,"

"OK, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"OK I dare you to put on these underpants on over your jeans, tie a towel around your neck, and fly around the camp yelling "I'm Captain Underpants! Here to save the day!"

"For how long?"

"How ever long it takes for you to go over the entire camp, and you have to keep going even if they shoot things at you!"

"Um, where am I supposed to get the towel?"

"Here you go." Nico hands him a towel and everyone gives him a weird look.

"What? You never know when you're gunna need a towel!"

I shake my head and turn back to Jason. He gives me a look but ties the towel around his throat and takes the underpants.

Once in the getup he takes flight. He puts his left fist on his hip with the other in the air and then precedes to fly around the camp yelling at the top of his lungs "I am Captain Underpants! I shall save you!"

* * *

** Jason's POV:**

I get up into the air and think _I am absolutely crazy!_ When I look down everyone is watching me. I go into the Super Man pose and call out "I am Captain Underpants! I shall save you!" That gets me a round of laughter from my friends and I fly over the entire camp yelling this.

Some of the Apollo kids shot arrows at me but I easily catch most of them. One gets caught in my towel and I say "I am Captain Underpants! You are villains!" I then propel the arrows back at them. I then quickly fly away. I come down in the volley ball pit completely out of breath and my voice sounds scratchy from all the yelling. The satyrs all give me a weird look but quickly go back to their volleyball game.

My friends come half running half falling over laughing. Piper comes up to me and makes an effort to stop laughing but its in vain when she looks at me again. I look down at myself and laugh at myself.

The rest come up and we get back to the cabins. I get out of my getup of course.

When we reach our destination I say "Nico Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, Mr. Underpants,"

"Oh, just to tell you Jason we got that on video and have posted it to Youtube!" the Stolls say. I nod and go back to Nico.

"OK, I dare you to sing and dance to Ticktock by Ke$ha."

"WHAT!?" is Nico's response.

"Go on!"

We get to the Apollo cabin and they apologize for shooting at me. I give them an apologize also and tell them our new dare. They nod and set it up.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

**OK, gotta thank my friend Zack, and NoColover for the dares in this chapter! I hope you readers liked it! If you did REVIEW! This chapter has been funnier for me to write than the other ones but still I am sorry its kinda short. If you send me some good ideas I will use them!**

**~lilmonkey13 **


	4. TickTock II, Lou Ellen

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter Four: Tick Tock II, Lou Ellen**

**Author's note: OK so thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad that you all like it! :D**

**So here's the disclaimer!**

Nico Di Angelo: Um, What am I supposed to be doing?

Lilmonkey13: The disclaimer silly!

Nico: Um, what is that?

Lilmonkey13: Just say I don't own Percy Jackson!

Nico: Didn't you just do that?

Lilmonkey13: Why are all of you so disagreeable? Just say it!

Nico: No.

Lilmonkey13: Grrrrrrr! Here is Chapter Four of Truth or Dare?

**Nico's POV:**

I don't want to do the stupid dare. I mean come on?! This is ridiculous. Sing and dance like Ke$ha, come on I don't even like her!

We are standing outside the Apollo cabin and I feel like an idiot for even going along to do this stupid game. Jason and Percy are talking to the Apollo kids about the music. Rachel and Piper are talking to the Hecate kids about I don't know what but something about the dare. The Hecate kids run off and Rachel and Piper turn back to me. I want to vanish back to the Underworld but I know that I can't. Leo and the Stolls are standing by me giving me some incuriging thoughts.

"You're going to die up there!" Travis informs me.

"Yeah, dude can I have your pants when you die?" Leo asks me.

We give him a weird look and Leo asks "What?! None of his pants have grease stains. I need some pants without grease stains!"

The Stolls burst out laughing! I try to edge away from them all but Leo stops me.

"OH, no you don't deathy. You are so doing this!"

I decide right then that Leo will be the one who gets the next dare. Jason and Percy come up and say "OK, Annabeth is getting your costume and the Apollo kids have the song set up. You ready Nico?"

I laugh and say "Hades no! I am. Not. Doing this! You're crazy if you think I am!"

They all laugh at me.

Percy pats me on the shoulder and says "Ha, thats funny Nico. I can't wait to see you do this!"

Annabeth comes running up with all this costumey looking stuff and drops it on the ground. She looks at me and smiles. "Ready! Come on lets get you into your outfit! Piper, Rachel you help me?"

The other two girls nod and the Stolls pick me up carrying me over to the Apollo cabin.

Annabeth hands me a torn white shirt that looks ten times too big and a pair of black shorts. I am so relived that they aren't booty shorts like in Ke$ha's video. I put on the shorts and they go to my knees which is fine with me. I put the shirt on and it doesn't want to cooperate. They then hand me a pair of cowboy boots and I put them on. I look at myself in the mirror and I look like a drag-queen. I sigh and step out. The three girls start laughing. I put my head in my hands and sigh. When I look up again Annabeth has a blond mop in my face. I take it and look at it. It's a wig, a blond curly haired wig. I laugh at them and say "NO! Nope not doing it! Unu, you can forget it!"

The Stolls come in and say "OH. My. Gods. Nico you look so, feminine."

I tackle Travis and start strangling him. I'm banging his head against the floor and his face is purple by the time Conner gets me off him.

Annabeth, Rachel and Piper take me by the arm and lead me out to the front deck of the Cabin. The song starts playing and I hear an out of tune squirrel being choked to death. Then I realize its me singing.

**Jason's POV:**

I look at the 'stage' and the front door to the cabin opens. Nico is wearing a wig and girls cloths. Just seeing this makes me burst out laughing. Percy and I are leaning on each other for support by the time he starts singing. I hadn't thought it was possible but Nico sings worse than me! Percy has fallen over and is gasping for breath between fits of laughter and he says "Nico. Hahaha. Girl. Hahahahahaha!"

Percy's comment makes me buckle over with laughter. I don't know why exactly but it is freaking funny!

Annabeth, Rachel, Piper and the Stolls are over here now. Piper and Annabeth are laughing their heads off and so is Rachel. The Stolls are video taping the little dance and sing song that Nico is doing and they are laughing so much I wonder how they are keeping a steady hand.

The song finishes and Nico runs back into the cabin. About half of the camp was watching the little performance and are now calling for an encore. We watch as a normal dressed Nico runs over to us. We remain on the ground laughing.

"Where's Valdez?"

We all look around and notice that our little mechanic is missing. We slowly stop laughing at Nico and all look around for Leo.

**Leo's POV:**

A girl from the Hecate cabin came over to me as I watch Nico's performance and says "Hey, your Leo right?"

I look at the girl, she has dark hair and bright green eyes. Her smile is brilliant. I look at her and say "Hi,"

She laughs and takes my hand leading me away from the Apollo cabin.

We wind up at the pier and she says "My name is Lou Ellen, do you know who I am?"

I nod remembering her from the counselor meeting. She smiles and says "Good, come with me." I go with her not really thinking of much other than that this really pretty girl is holding my hand. I hear in the distance the Ke$sha song end but I don't really think much of it. I mean the others won't miss me for long.

She kisses me on the cheek all of a sudden and I look at her in bewilderment. She gives me a smile and says "OK! I did it can I dare someone now?" I stare at her even more confused and then I see the other Hecate kids laughing and coming out from under the pier. My face turns bright red and I say "Well, nice to meet you!"

I run back to my friends and they say "Where did you go?" I look at them and say "Oh, no where."

**Author's note: OK, sorry about the mess up in the first chapter. I did fix it and you can read the real one now. Sorry again, I think my brain was all out of whack. Thanks for reading again and REVIEW! Please the chapters will keep being short if you don't send me dares or truths. I am just really horrible with truth or dare. And since NoColover is moving I won't be able to get as many dares from her anymore. So send me some dares please! **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**~lilmonkey13**


	5. I need a better host body

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter Five: Can I help you with anything?, "I need a better host body"  
**

**Disclaimer:**

Piper:So what do you need me to do?

Lilmonkey13:Just give the disclaimer!

Piper:OH, thats easy! Why did the others beg me to do it enstead of them?

Lilmonkey13:I don't know they are very slow at some things.

Piper:OK then, Lilmonkey13 doesn't own nothing! Also I read this really cool story, its called Percy's Future by: Kingofpop12345

Lilmonkey13:Cool, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Please review!

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

* * *

Nico is giving everyone an evil look and I don't like it. He glances over me, Piper, Jason, Rachel and the Stolls no his sights land on Percy and Annabeth.

"Truth or Dare Percy?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go up to Olympus with Annabeth and get all the Gods and Goddess attention then kiss passionately!"

"What!"

"Excuse me?!" Annabeth practically yells out. Then the sound of a hand hitting a squshy face hard rings across the camp.

"Dame it Annabeth! That hurt!"

"Serves you right!"

"So come on you two we gotta get you to Olympus," Say the ever helpful Stolls.

**On Olympus, Annabeth's POV:**

* * *

We get to Olympus and I see that Percy's hands are shaking. All of us are here thanks to Nico's shadow traveling power, I swear on the Gods if we get back to camp alive I will kill him!

We walk up to the main hall and of coarse Athena**(who is standing next to Poseidon)**, Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite and Hades are there.

I want to put on my baseball cap but I don't, a dare is a dare. I can't chicken out. Percy takes my hand, its sweaty, and we get to the middle of the room. The Gods don't look at us, they don't even seem to notice that we have walked in.

Percy and I stand very still and quiet for awhile and then Nico or Leo yell out,

"Hey! Gods, look at this!"

Percy is blushing like a fend and I can tell that I am to.

The Gods are just staring with mouths agape. Poseidon is the first to say anything, "Alright, nice to see you two also. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Athena looks like she is going to blowup. Zeus, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Hades all look to be on the verge of busting out laughing, but Athena gives them a look of death and most of them shut up.

Travis and Conner are barely holding in their laughter. Then Hades loses it and bursts out laughing. He looks just like his son who is currently rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

Soon Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, and Zeus are laughing. Their respective children are also, but Athena's face partly makes me want to cower in fear and then partly wants me to bust out laughing myself. Poseidon is being very quiet with a big stupid grin on his face just like the one that Percy gets when he feels that he has accomplished something big.

**Hermes' POV:**

* * *

A large group of demigods appear in our champers. I seem to be the only one noticing this, with the others busy watching one of my sons' new videos, so I keep it to myself so I can see my brother's and sister's faces.

Nico pushes Percy and Annabeth in front and they walk into the middle of the room. When in the middle they just stand there awkwardly. I wait to see what will happen, and Hephaestus's kid yells out "Hey! Gods, look at this!"

My brothers and sisters turn to see the two standing there. Percy and Annabeth then kiss. I look over at Athena, who just so happens to be standing beside Poseidon, turn cherry red. This almost makes me bust out laughing just to see that. I turn back to the two demigods and their faces are almost as red as Athena's.

I look at my brothers and see them holding back their laughter also. My sons, Travis and Conner, are of coarse video taping this. Hades' kid is rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. Annabeth sends them a similar look that Athena is sending all of us.

I look over at Aphrodite and see that she is making lovey-dovey eyes at the pair of demigods. I look at her kid and see that she is just rolling her eyes, while holding tightly to Zeus' boy's hand. Poseidon I believe to lighten the mood asks Percy, "Alright, nice to see you two also. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Hades finally bursts out laughing and almost falls out of his chair doing so. All of us, except Percy, Poseidon, Athena, Annabeth, Aphrodite, and Piper, are laughing.

After a few minutes of this Athena gets up and leaves, Poseidon gives Percy the thumbs up and the rest of us try to collect the rest of our dignity.

The group crowds around Nico and then they are gone.

**Percy's POV:**

* * *

After shadow traveling we aren't back to camp but just by the elevator to back to the bottom of the Empire State Building. I look at Nico and say, "Why didn't you take us back to camp?"

"I told him not too," Annabeth interjects, "Just to take us to the elevator so I can do the next dare!"

We all groan and she gives all of us an evil smile.

"Take us all the way down," Annabeth instructs.

We get all the way down to the bottom floor. When we get off about five grownups get on, Annabeth grabs Nico and drags him back on.

**Nico's POV:**

* * *

Annabeth grabs me, pulls me on the elevator and in Greek says, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to announce in a demonic voice: 'I must find a more suitable host body.'"

She gives me an evil smile and I clear my throat. I look at the other passengers and then shake all over and I get really still after that and say in my deepest darkest voice, "I must find a more suitable host body!" I then turn my head really slowly and look at this one very nervous looking lady and give her a creepy smile.

The door dings open and she runs as fast as possible off the elevator. For extra effect I follow her. I hear Annabeth ask, "OK, who gave him sugar?"

I almost laugh but I see the lady looking at me and I hunch over with the same creepy smile and my head held crooked walk quickly after her.

That lady freaking jumps out of her heals and runs. She runs so fast that you would of thought a tiger was licking his lips at her. When she runs into one of the office rooms I turn and see Annabeth.

She is laughing her butt off. She then says, "Come on death boy, we gotta get back to the others. That was a good touch, running after her in all."

We head back to the elevator and when we get back to the bottom floor everyone is huddled around Travis and Conner.

We look over their shoulders and see that they are watching the dare we had just done. Jason looks up and yelps. Everyone jumps and then I ask, "Why did you yelp like a puppy?"

We all laugh and I grab everyone again.

We reach camp and I say, "Alright, my turn!"

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I have been busy practicing for festival, and a little bit of a case of Author's block. Thanks for reading and I hope that you are enjoying this I have been enjoying writing it and reading your comments so keep commenting and I will keep writing. **

**The thanks for the dares in this chapter go to: Brakenfor (going to Olympus) and the elevator thing I got from Gabbie519's profile!**


	6. Well, Thalia Nico or Leo?

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter Six: Well, Thalia Nico or Leo?**

**Author's note: OK, thanks for the ideas and thanks for reviewing! And a.m567 I will make sure to do just that. I'm glad you're sending in your ideas and thoughts it will only make things better :D! Thanks again and here's Chapter Six!**

**P.S. Nico will be showing his sensitive side today so its kinds OoC.**

* * *

**Back at camp, Leo's POV:**

* * *

Nico lets us go and we're back at camp. I feel relieved because just being in the Empire State Building was giving me the creeps. I look around and notice that Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth aren't here. I take a quick look around and I don't see hide nor hair of the four of them. The Stolls are watching their video again and they don't seem to notice. Nico does however seem worried about the absence of the four.

"Hey, Conner, where'd they go?" I ask him.

"How should I know Death boy prolly put them down somewhere weird." He replies.

All three of us turn to Nico and he shrugs in response.

Rachel comes running up and says, "Hey thanks for posting the video. Since you did a dare that involved me NOT going I'm glad I got to see that. Did you see Hermes? Just his face and Hades he freaking almost feel out of his thrown!"

She then notices the absence in our group and asks Nico, "Wheres Percabeth and Japer?"

"Who and who?"

"Percy and Annabeth equals Percabeth, and Jason and Piper equal Japer! Duh. Where are they?"

"Percabeth and Japer," Travis repeats.

Sometimes I don't know how dumb he is. I look around again, we are in the green and I notice that the Poseidon cabin is lite. I motion for the group to follow me and we go off towards it.

When we get to the entrance I see Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, and Lou Ellen. Seeing Lou Ellen makes me want to change into some clean cloths and fix my hair but I don't know if I would have enough time. I start doing the math if I ran very very quickly, then I notice that Nico is fixing himself and combing his hair. I follow his line of site and I can't tell if he is looking at Thalia or Lou Ellen. I know that Thalia is a hunter so he must be looking at Lou, this makes me angry. I walk over to him to make sure he doesn't make a move on Lou Ellen.

**Nico's POV:**

* * *

When we get to the cabin the first thing I notice is Thalia. She is so beautiful in her hunters outfit. She makes me want to be less dark and spooky and she mostly makes me act like a kid. I know I would never be able to get her, her being a hunter and all, but even if she wasn't I wouldn't be her type. I fix my hair anyway and make sure my cloths are mostly clean. When doing this I notice that he is looking at either Thalia or Lou Ellen. I pray that he is looking at Lou Ellen because he would have a much better chance with Thalia and I do not want that. The people in the cabin haven't noticed us yet and I wonder how, I mean its not like we were very quiet or anything.

I watch as Percy and Annabeth laugh with Thalia and Piper, Jason, and Lou Ellen have a very deep conversation. Finally Rachel knocks on the door frame and they look up from their conversations.

Annabeth jumps up and says, "Guys the hunters came in for a visit and Thalia is here for a little bit so lets have her join in the game! Oh, and Lou Ellen wants to join too. Her cabin was playing but they decided to stop when one of the members got punched by Butch," She gives us a smile and feel like I'm melting inside. Even if I don't like Annabeth in that way her smile could melt anyone.

**Thalia's POV:**

* * *

I'm talking to Percy and Annabeth when there is a knock on the door before I can even look up Annabeth is up and talking to the group by the door. I see Nico, Leo, Rachel, Travis and Conner. I put my head in my hands because I see Conner's camera. He has to video tape everything now that he has that stupid thing and he posts it on a site where the gods and demigods watch things. I hate his videos most of the time but I can't say that I hadn't seen his latest ones, from today. Its almost dark out so I know I should be getting back to the Artemis cabin but what harm is there in a little game of truth or dare?

Nico says, "Hey, its my turn now so," He gives a skim of the room and says, "Leo! Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"WHAT!"

"What its called truth or dare. Well I pick truth. No one has said truth and I don't trust you Nico, so yeah I'm sticking with truth."

"Fine you little Debby downer. Would you rather, kiss Lou Ellen or,"

I look at Leo, his face looks like a tomato. Nico laughs and continues, "Or, would you want to kiss Annabeth with Percy watching and he has no restraints?"

"Um, well I guess Percy would kill me literally so I would rather kiss Lou Ellen." He looks at his feet not meeting anyone's eyes.

* * *

"Truth or Dare Lou Ellen?"

"Dare," She has a confident air about her, I have to remember to give her the Hunter's card.

"I dare you to, um,"

"Yes?"

"I dare you to kick Nico,"

"OK!" She gets up, walks over to Nico and kicks him right in the, um well you know.

Nico's eyes bug out of his head and his mouth makes an O! He covers himself and falls right on his face.

We all laugh and he starts to cry, and says, "OW! Mother Focker, Bloody Hell! Gods dame. What did I do to you Leo!"

"I don't know I just thought you needed a swift kick in the pants, thats all!"

"I'm going to get you for that,"

We all keep laughing at Nico till he stands up muttering to himself and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

"OK, my turn! Thalia truth or dare?"

"Truth I don't trust any of you in here!"

"Hey!" Annabeth calls out.

"Well, except you wise girl," Annabeth smiles at this.

"OK? Thalia if you weren't a hunter and were single, would you go out with Nico or Leo?"

I remain silent and think about this for a moment and then Nico comes back in still muttering while holding a bag of ice to his pants.

"What I miss," Nico asks angrily.

"Why are you still mad man?" Percy asks Mr. Grumpy.

"Because one of them still hasn't come down yet!" Nico yells a little too loudly. He then notices that he said this aloud and says, "Sorry, no reason. Who's turn is it right now?"

"Mine I still have to answer the truth."

"So which one Thalia? Nico or Leo?"

"I don't know!"

"Well then do iny meany miney moe!"

"I am not doing that, I guess," I bit my lip and look at the two. Nico is looking at me in confusion and Leo is looking intently at his shoes.

"What the hell was the dare?!" Nico says after the awkward silence.

"The truth was if she wasn't a hunter who would she go out with you or Leo," Lou Ellen explains.

"Look at Nico's face!" Conner and Travis say at the same time.

We turn and look his face is snow white. He is looking at a tile on the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

"Um, I don't want to answer that. I pick dare."

"OK, I dare you to answer the truth."

"You can't do that!"

"Can too its not like there is a rule book!"

"Actually," Annabeth picks up a book from behind her and right on the front it says, "The Truth Or Dare Rule Book"

"You have got to be kidding me." Lou Ellen groans.

"Nope now lets read it!"

"That thing is as big as a dictionary! I am not sitting through that!" Travis and Conner complain. They get nods from the ADHD kids in the room, which is basically everyone but Annabeth.

"OK, chapter one: How to play!"

Groans come from the entire room.


	7. Will you merry me?

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter Seven: Will you merry me?  
**

**Author's Note: Yay! Thanks to all who have reviewed and thanks for everybody for reading. OK so I will today and today only [most likely] be not doing a really really really long intro. So yeah heres Chapter Seven!**

**P.S. There shall be mushey bits of Percabeth!**

**Thalia's POV:**

I stare at Annabeth, she has been reading out of that dam book for ten minutes now! Doesn't she realize no one is listening. Conner has fallen asleep already and Travis keeps tipping off the bed. Percy seems very interested in the lose stitch in his shirt, and Leo is tinkering with a little contraption. Piper and Jason are having a conversation half with their faces half with their hands. Rachel is watching the ceiling and Nico is still grumbling about Lou Ellen kicking him. Lou Ellen is watching Leo with interest apparently trying to figure out what it is.

Annabeth's voice peaks out and we all look at her hopefully, "And that is how to play now lets go on to chapter two, why we play truth or dare!" Groans fill the room and Annabeth starts again apparently oblivious to us NOT caring.

I look around the room and see that Travis has waken from the dead. I look at him and he gives me a look as if to say, "Well, its still your turn. Answer!"

I look and see that Piper, Rachel, Jason, Percy, and Lou Ellen are watching. Leo and Nico are to focused on what they are doing to be watching me so I look over at Nico and point. Everyone smiles knowingly as if it was obvious that I would pick Death Breath. I look over at him and see that he has sat up and is giving me a look as if too say, "Yeah I saw ALL OF THAT! I know you into the Nico-master," I give him my best 'die now' stare but he just laughs.

Annabeth looks up and says, "Yeah, I thought that part was funny to Nico!"

We all start to laugh at Annabeth's comment. I mean Nico finding something funny that Annabeth thought was funny, Ha! That was funny with in itself.

I look at Percy and mouth, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he mouths back to me.

I motion for he to follow me. He very very very carefully gets up off the bed he and Annabeth are sitting on. Once up and off he quietly runs out the door. Annabeth oblivious to it all keeps reading, "It might be our self conscious making us want to..." I don't stay to listen. I get out of the cabin and see Percy standing there.

"OK, heres the dare, you have to go up to Annabeth and when she is in the middle of a sentence say, 'Annabeth I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you! Please will you marry me?' OK?"

His look of astonishment told it all.

**Percy's POV:**

I look at Thalia in astonishment, I mean what is wrong with her?! I can't do that, Annabeth will kill me. Or worse say yes and then ask for the ring! I can't do that to her, I mean I do want to spend the rest of my life with her and maybe marry her later in my life but NOT TONIGHT! I feel so scared and I can't get a full breath in, I'm feel like I'm about to pass out.

Thalia stares at me with laughter in her eyes and I want to strangle her. I give her a death look and we go back inside the cabin. Annabeth notices nothing as usual, "Chapter three, how to pick truth." A unison groan goes around the room but Annabeth continues anyway.

I wait for a minute and then when she is in the middle of saying, "So to the mind of a m,"

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you and tell you something."

She looks up and says, "What ya' need seaweed brain?"

I take an unsteady breath then get down on one knee, Annabeth looks at me as if to say, "What tha?"

but I don't let her ask by saying,

"Annabeth I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you! Please will you marry me?"

She covers her mouth dropping the dreaded book and looks at everyone cheeking if they knew what was going on. Nico was staring with his mouth open, Jason and Leo were the same. Rachel and Piper looked like they had a mix of astonishment and joy. Thalia just had a smug look on her face.

Annabeth looks down at me and says,

"I love you to Percy and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you one day so, no."

I stare my heart felt like it had just been run over by a truck, repeatedly. Then hit with a sledge hammer and thrown into a creek to die. I wanted to curl up and die, I don't want marry Annabeth now either but her saying NO just made my body feel broken inside. I could feel my jaw hanging open and everyone staring at me. I didn't move tho I can't I just can't I'm too I'm too I don't even know.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you! Please will you marry me?"

I stare at him for a minute then I look around the room everyone else seems just as surprised as me so take him as being dared or being serious I don't know what to say but something does come spilling out of me anyway.

"I love you to Percy and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you one day so, no."

When I said no Percy's jaw feel open and his face became ashen. I knew it was a dare by Thalia's expression so I didn't want to say yes but Percy's face made it plain that it was NOT what he had expected. He just stood there in that pose with his jaw open and looking like a frightened kid. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't because everyone else looked just as shocked.

Finally Percy stood up and walked out of the cabin. I sat there for a moment and then ran after him.

**Nico's POV:**

Percy comes in from talking to Thalia and he looks pretty shook up but not as much as when Annabeth turns him down, or nearly as much when he walks out of HIS cabin. Annabeth runs out after him and we all sit there. I look at Thalia and say, "Um, did you dare him to do that?"

"Uh, yeah," her face made it clear that she was shaken by what had just happened.

"So you're the relationship killer now eh?" Leo is no help.

Thalia gets up and punches him in the shoulder and he says, "OWWW!"

"Thalia I think that was a bit over kill," Piper informs her.

"Yeah, I think that was kinda going over board." Jason adds.

"Oh don't worry about them they will be kissing and such by the time they find each other." I tell them.

**Percy's POV:**

I walk out of the cabin and off the green. I hear harpies yelling at me threating to eat me but I don't care all I want to do is get away. I know it shouldn't bother me but it does. I can't bare to be in that room any more. I walk all the way to the pier and look at the sloshing ocean. I see three dryads looking back at me. They smile and wave at me I do the same back but I don't smile because my heart feels broken, no shatered into a billion pieces that only Annabeth can figure out how to put back together. _Wow you really are sounding like an Apollo kid with all this sad stuff just turn it into a poem and you'll be set,_ I think to myself. I hit my head and a girl behind me says,

"That isn't good for what little brain cells you got in there."

I turn and see Annabeth standing there awkwardly looking at her feet. I don't know what to say so I don't say anything at all. She comes up to me and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I hope you're not mad at me..."

I smile at her it was funny to watch her be the awkward one for once. I smile down at her and say, "Hey, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done it in the first place, Thalia dared me too and I went along with it then when you said no, it was like something broke inside me, I just," I don't get to finish because she cuts me off with a kiss.

"Its fine seaweed brain, and don't ramble I'll have to start calling you rock head."

We laugh at this and then notice a red blinking light. I walk over to it. Its inside a tree by the lake and I pull out the small camera. It looks like one for a computer that you would use for Skype or something. I look into it and say, "Hey Travis, hey Conner. Hoped you like your little show but um," Annabeth walks over, "Its over now so by!" I turn the camera around and back into the tree. I smile down at Annabeth and feel like she figured out the puzzle putting my heart back together again.

We walk back to the cabins and back to the game. I already knew what I was going to dare someone and who it was going to be.

**Author's Note: OK so like I said, lots of mushey gushey bits in this one. Sorry but I thought it would be good. I hope you liked it and yeah this wasn't much and not many dares so please send me some chapter eight is on the way so please keep reading! I owe you guys an explanation also the reason I haven't been posting anything new is because well its Christmas break and my Grandparents are here from out of state and so been spending time with them and had to do a ton of things around the house. Also I have been reading The Son of Neptune so there shall be some guest visits from camp Jupiter soon maybe chapter eight or nine most definitely nine.**


	8. Camp Jupiter, Poseidon

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter Eight: Camp Jupiter and Poseidon**

**Author's note: OK so thanks everybody who commented on the previous chapter and as I said there shall be a trip to Camp Jupiter! Yay! Hope you like and review. So here is Chapter Eight!**

**Percy's POV:**

We reach the cabin and everyone is talking about going after us. I clear my voice and say in a stereotypical voice of a father, "You know children, you shouldn't be meddling in your parents business!" My voice cracked into a laugh so it didn't sound to serious. Everyone gives me a weird look and I say to Annabeth, "You know the children need to learn to respect their elders more," She nods with a laugh.

Everyone seems to find this a little funny which makes some smiles cross faces. Thalia is smiling as if to say, "See I told you so!"

"So Thalia? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she gives me a smile as if she had won, but I had been planing on her to say that.

"OK, is it true that you are in love with Nico and that you have a picture of him in your pocket?"

"WHAT!" Nico calls out. Apparently over his, um problem, he stands up and looks Thalia in the eye. He was now a bit taller than her and it was really weird seeing them like this. He looked much bigger than her, he hadn't known how different they looked. Nico looked like a ghost while Thalia was tan from spending all her time outside. The only thing that looked the same is there pitch colored hair.

"So Thalia is it true?" Nico asks her.

"I don't have to answer that!"

"Um, yeah if you had been listening to the book I just read you would heard that it specifically said on page seventy two paragraph eight sub paragraph three. Line eight sentence,"  
"OK! Annabeth we get it I'll answer it if you will just be, quiet."

Annabeth seemed hurt by this so I stuck my tongue out at Thalia. She gave me an impolite gesture back.

"Fine yeah I have a picture of Nico in my pocket but I don't, love him." She made a disgusted face as if it pained her to think of that.

"Can I see the picture?" Nico is still in front of her when he asks this.

"Yeah fine whatever." She throws him the picture.

When he looks at his face becomes sad but he still smiles at it. I look over his shoulder and see that its a picture of him and Bianca when they had first come to camp. I smiled at it seeing the little boy with his Mythomagic cards and figurines. He sits down on one of the bunks and doesn't say anything. He just holds the picture for a minute then gives it back to Thalia and breaths deeply through his nose stands up and says, "Hey! Lets go and see camp Jupiter! I want to see my sis." We all nod in agreement, mostly because over there it is still light out.

Nico raps around us and we feel our skin pealing off and then it stops abruptly. We look up and see that we are on the free way near the San Francisco Bay. I look fondly at the door which happens to be guarded by Frank and Hazel. I smile at them and am about to run over and give them a hug but Jason beats me to it. They start talking quickly in Latin and I get bits and pieces of it but not enough to follow. The last thing he says is Truth or Dare? They nod and look at all of us, seeing me they come over and we talk for a minute or two. I look and see that everyone else is a little uncomfortable so I ask, "So can we come in?"

"Yeah! Almost dinner so you guys can join us!"

"Cool, we uh, missed it at our camp."

"Yeah going and having a make out session in front of your parents very classy." Frank teased.

"WHAT! How did you? Did Jason? Jason!"

"No Percy its posted on Travis and Conner's website. We have seen you guys entire day! Its hilarious!"

"That proposal was nice tho Percy," Hazel adds.

This makes me blush and the group laugh. We then all walk inside to camp Jupiter.

**Leo's POV:**

I follow everybody into the strong hold of Camp Jupiter it looks the same as all ways. Everyone has someone to talk to except me! I have been alone this entire game with one truth or dare, and I picked truth! I had been tricked by Lou Ellen into completing a dare for her. She had decided to stay behind at camp so that she could get up in the morning so now its just: Rachel, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and now Hazel and Frank. I don't want to be here anymore its like I'm the bonus wheel AGAIN! Why can't I ever find anyone to talk to or you now suddenly fall in love me. I take out some gears and springs and mess around with them till I have a wind up toy that looks like a mini centaur.

I look up and notice that we are at the temple area. How the F%%% did we get here so fast. Percy walks over to this little blue shack. It has a trident on the door and it takes me a minute before I realize that it is the Poseidon Temple. I almost buckle over with laughter. I mean come on thats just pathetic, it looks like a tool shed with spiders galore, which were agitating Annabeth to the max.

"Annabeth you got a problem with spiders or something?"

"Athena doesn't like spiders and spiders do. NOT. Like children of Athena. So yeah I got a problem with them," she stares at the little spiders and shivers. When one comes edging closer to her she sequels and jumps like ten feet in the air.

"Truth or Dare, wise girl?" I ask her.

"Not your turn." She states plainly.

"Leo, I give you my turn," Thalia says with a grin.

"Cool, thanks pin cone face." I regret saying that, my shoulder has taken a serious beating from this girl today.

"Sorry, sorry." I tell her rubbing where my skin is slowly turning purple under my camp shirt.

"Annabeth Truth or Dare?!"

"Dare," She says confidently.

"I dare you to walk into the Poseidon temple and stay there with the door shut and no you can't clean it first." I give her a smug grin.

"Fine," she says with a shiver. I know she will kill me later but I want to be in this game too.

The Stolls give the thumbs up and put a little video camera in the cabin, so we can watch what happens.

Turns out we didn't need the camera.

Annabeth walked in and then sat down on the temple with her feet pulled up. She sits there and rocks until a spider lands directly on her right knee cap. Annabeth freaks. She is jumping around and running around in the little tool shed. We hear something fall over and pour water every where. Percy opens the door and gets plowed down by Annabeth's running and screaming out of the thing. The sight makes me fall over laughing. The Stolls join me in there laughter also, most everyone is suppressing a smile and doing bad at it, this makes me happy that I helped bring a little joy to this mushy group. Annabeth finally comes back and by now most of the others have gotten their composer. Unfortunately for Percy he had completely lost his. He was doubled over in a laughing fit and it just made Conner, Travis and I laugh more. Then we saw Annabeth's face. That made us stop laughing.

Percy however didn't see it. Which got him a hard slap in the face. I stands up and says, "Um, OWW!"

"Yeah well you deserve more!"

"OW," he rubs his cheek and pulls it away as if checking for blood.

"OK, Percy, truth or dare?" Annabeth gives him a smile that says, "Say dare and die. Say truth and die!"

"Dare, just don't hit me again."

"Fine I dare you to go to Olympus and ask for Poseidon to see his temple here in camp Jupiter."

"Are you crazy you can't ask a god to do that!"

"Its your dare, but if you're to chicken to go..."

"I. Am. Not. Chicken!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Percy walks over to Nico and tells him, "All right come on back to Olympus."

"Uh, I don't really," Percy gives him a death glare and so does Annabeth. Nico shrugs and then they turn into a dark blob and gone.

We stand there and wait and wait then Travis says, "Hey you want to see Percy bombing?"

We all look at him and then see that he has Annabeth's laptop from Dialysis. We all heard around the little computer and watch as Percy enters the main hall.

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth had called me a CHICKEN! I mean come on she freaking terrified of spiders!-Nico has gotten me to Olympus and I'm just walking in. I feel like someone is watching me. I look around but see no one, well, besides the three gods playing rock-paper-scissors in front of me. This site of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus playing this little simple game confused me, another thing that confused me was the fact that Zeus seemed to be losing. This almost made me laugh, then I remembered where I was.

I walk up to the three and say, "Oh, great gods may I speak to my dad?"

Zeus looks down at me with an angry face and says, "If I play lizard then I should win against paper yes?"

"Um, I thought you were playing rock-paper-scissors?"

"No, we are playing rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spook! Now who would win lizard or paper?!"

"Uh, I don't. I don't," I could hear behind me someone falling on the ground. I figured it was Nico falling over with laughter.

"You see Zeus says that we must watch this stupid show and one of the characters says he nows how to play this silly game of rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spook. I however do not know or how to play and the one time I think I might have won Zeus says that I haven't." Hades explains without taking a breath.

That weirds me out just a tad but not as much as the usual thought that came to mind when I saw him, I mean really what did you have to be done to have to be son into his underpants?! It just seems like it would have to be something really freaking bad! I don't know why that always pops into my head but it does.

"I don't think I have seen that particular show Lord Hades, sorry."

Hades waves his hand off and Zeus begins rewinding a TV that I could have sworn hadn't been there moments ago.

He rewinds as this awkward looking man in a blue shirt says, "Its very simple you see:scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons, Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, and as it always has been rock crushes scissors!"

Zeus starts to grumble under his breath about stupid Athena children.

"I heard that!" Says a voice that sounds a lot like Annabeth's.

Zeus shakes his head and turns back to me with an evil look in his eye, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I wanted to speak to my father sir, Lord, king, man!?"

"Fine whatever death man and I have a score to settle." Hades seems to like that name just as much as Nico does, this brings a smile to my face and I try to contain my laughter.

Poseidon stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder. We walk over to the other side of the room and I get the weird feeling that someone is watching me again. My dad looks down at me and smiles, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Um, I would like to show you your temple at camp Jupiter," I try not to meet his eyes.

"All right I have been meaning to see what fabulous temple I have there." He smiles and suddenly we are at camp Jupiter.

We are at the top of the hill which holds Zeus' temple. Poseidon looks at it and says, "Thats not what the master bolt looks like," I nod and tell him, "Yeah thats what I said."

We continue on and pass all of the other big Temples. Then finally we reach the little blue shack. I stop in front of it but Poseidon keeps walking as if his is hidden or something.

He turns around when he notices I am not beside him anymore. He looks at where I am standing and says, "Ah a hidden entryway I see!"

I almost laugh at his thin hope of a nice temple. He walks up to and opens the door. Inside is a small stand with an empty bowl, spiders, and a stale slightly moldy half a bagel. He goes into the little room and searches for another entryway. He finally comes out with a sad face. He looks at me and says, "Thank you for showing me this. That way I can fix it!"

I look at him confused for a moment and then I see what he is doing. He somehow has a hammer that I hadn't noticed before and is breaking the small temple apart until it is dust. He stops and is out of breath, with the hammer pointing to the ground. He walks over to the edge of the cliff and summons all these things from the sea. There was maybe thirty feet around the old temple because it hadn't been quiet that close to any of the others now it was one of the biggest temples out here. Made of coral and had a salt water fountain and a gold doorway. I couldn't believe that Poseidon had made that so quickly. It was just amazing. He turns around to face my shocked face and says, "Now that is a temple for the sea god!" And with that he was gone.

**Author's note:**

**OK so here is the introduction for Camp Jupiter there will most likely be some bouncing between the camps. I don't know how much longer the story will be with so little TRUTHS OR DARES!-Just saying. But yeah thanks for reading and make sure to leave a **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**I want to thank, Brakenfern for the Poseidon idea! Thanks for sending that in. So review review review! Thanks again!**

**~lilmonkey13**


	9. Reyna, Rachel

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter Nine: Reyna, Rachel**

**Author's Note: OK sorry I haven't updated in a while, and thank you for the spelling corrections. I have just been really busy. I will most definitely try to post more often, also so sorry I haven't been putting Leo in more I will try very hard to do that. I hope you are all still enjoying my story and as always thank you for reading it.**

**Percy's POV:**

Everybody else has come out of where ever they were hiding and Leo pipes up, "Hey man that was so cool! How did your dad even do that? Is it stable inside," he starts wandering in and out looking at all the bits and pieces of the new building. I shake my head and look over at Annabeth, "So I did the dare!"

"Yep, you did."

"So now I'm not a chicken!"

"I wouldn't go that far seaweed brain."

I am about to say something when Rachel pipes up, "So where is your teddy bear murderer?"

Frank and Hazel shrug in response. "OK well I am going to go and see what in world that stupid guy is saying now and you know prove him wrong again. Just his face when I do it is priceless."

Rachel wonders off towards Jupiter's Temple. I sigh and look at the group we have left: Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Travis, Conner, and Annabeth. I turn back to the building my dad had just made and see that Leo has climbed on the roof and is checking out the coral shingles. I call up to him, "Hey, Leo?"

He looks over and says, "What?!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, and this building is literally perfect! I can't find a seam or anything! How did he build it so fast?"

"I don't know and come on down so I can give you your dare!"

"K"

When he comes down I lean over to whisper something in his ear, but he jumps and says, "HEY! Dude sorry I. Am. NOT. Into that kinda stuff," he looks over at Annabeth and says in a harsh whisper, "And I thought you went out with Annabeth, does that mean she is available?"

"NO!"

"Oh," Leo looks very sad at that. I roll my eyes and say, "I was whispering it too you!"

"Oh, OK, that's fine then."

I whisper him the dare and his face is very rewarding, pale as a ghost and scared out of his mind. I give him a smile and motion him to go on. Everyone else looks excited for this dare. Leo starts walking towards the camp. We keep walking till we see Reyna the stables. She is brushing her horse Skippy and when she sees the group of us she doesn't say anything just gives a weird look. Leo keeps walking while the rest of us stop a good ten feet away. He gets about half a foot away from her and says, "HI. I am Leo son of Vulcan/Hephaestus."

"Uh, OK?"

Leo then leans in and gives her an unexpected kiss directly on the lips. She is so shocked that she doesn't do anything for all about three seconds. Then she pulls her knife out on Leo. The knife is right on his adams apple so he doesn't dare to move to much. Leo puts his hands up and says, "You have soft lips."

I mean really how stupid could this kid be, "You have soft lips!" that's the best thing to say to a freaking murdering machine! I can't belive how stupid, even for Leo, he is acting! Jason and Piper have walked closer to help their little friend but they don't get very far before Leo 'helps' the situation.

"Hey, why you so mad? I thought girls liked to have soft lips!" he then sees she likes this comment even less and adds, "Please don't kill me scary lady!"

Piper trys to help by saying, "Please don't kill him he is kinda stupid sometimes and," but Leo cuts her off with, "THEY DARED ME TOO! DON'T KILL ME!"

Reyna does a quick look over our group and seeing me decides that I shall be the one who did this. I mean she is right and all but I was really hoping she wouldn't think it was me. She motions for me to come forward, with Leo still under her knife. I walk forward and she gives me the most threating look, EVER! She probable could have turned me into stone if she had tried a little harder. She then says, "Do anything like that again. Both of you die!"

I nod and Leo squeaks out, "I promise!"

She removes the knife and goes back to brushing her horse again. Leo gets up from where he had fallen and brushes off his pants. He then stands up straight and says, "Oh yeah she'll call me."

"Too come get killed!" she calls back to him.

Leo laughs at this and then runs top speed away. I do the same once we are out of sight. You know the can't show weakness and all. When we reached the Temples again Leo stops running for his life. We all sit down in the temple of Neptune for a bit of a rest when we see green smoke flowing down the hill. I sigh and start to get up, but Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth are already up and out of the temple. Jason, Leo, Frank, Travis and Conner, and I sigh and follow after the girls.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I run out of the temple with Hazel and Piper on my heals. We get halfway up the hill when we can see what is going on at Jupiter's temple. We see what is going on and Piper and I share a look. We know what is going on but I am unsure if Hazel does. We run the rest of the way up the hill and once we reach the large temple of Jupiter/Zeus we see that Rachel has become the orical and that a boy is hiding behind what looks like a pile of unstuffed teddy bears? We get to the boy and I say, "Hey, how long has she been doing this?"

"I don't know! She just came up here and I told her that Oricals weren't real and she just started doing this!" He motions to the seen going on in front of us and then he started rocking back and forth saying, "It was a dream! That's all, just a dream. Now its come back! No, it's just a dream. Just a dream."

I roll my eyes and look at Rachel, she hasn't said anything yet so I know she is purposely doing this to freak him out.

**Author's Note: OK, so that's chapter nine! I hope all the Leo lovers are happier he finally did a dare and yeah he is kissing another girl. I thought it might be a little funny thing. Oh, and Rachel is freaking out**


	10. Rachel II Kiss Leo and Slap Jason!

**Truth or Dare?**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Rachel II Kiss Leo and Slap Jason!**

* * *

**Author's Note: OK so I won't keep you long but THANK YOU to everyone who has read this story and reviewing LOVING the reviews, and sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes, just found the spell check Fan fiction and my computer only has spelling. So I should a bit better at that! Thanks again for reading and after you finish reading I would really appreciate you reviewing too! Well, here is chapter ten!**

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

* * *

We reach this giant temple with Zeus, well I guess its Jupiter but I don't really care, in it and on one side of the teddy bear pile is Rachel going full on Oracle on us, while on the other side is a little twig of a kid in what looks to be his bed sheets.

We go and hide with the bed sheets kid just, to um, stay out of Rachel/Delphi's way. Hazel tells me the bed sheets twig kid is Octavian and that the first time we had come he had said Oracles weren't real and Rachel had gone all Delphi on his a$$ and then scared him so bad that he had convinced himself it had all been a dream/nightmare. I nodded and watched as Rachel billowed out smoke, Octavian rocked and cried for his mama, Annabeth made a plan in her head, and the boys came running up the hill.

"Took them long enough," I say pointing towards the boys. Hazel nods and Octavian cries even more if that was possible which I thought was impossible. As I watch the boys come closer the more I notice that Nico, Percy, and Jason are hiding the rest of them, this makes me laugh. Its like the big three kids are protecting everyone else from Rachel. I mean Rachel would never hurt anyone, well excluding monsters and Octavian.

I look up when I hear an eerily familiar voice, "The one of purple will fall, because of a blow so hard. Given to him by one of hair of fire, and then he learn the truth!"

"What does that mean?" Octavian asks like a child.

"The one of purple will fall, that would be you, because of a blow so hard, a punch or kick, given to him by one of hair on fire, Rachel she has red fiery hair, and then he will learn the truth, that oracles are real. Duh, really what kind of idiot can't figure that out. She is going to make you fall because she punched/kicked you so freaking hard." Annabeth explains.

"I don't want to die!" Octavian wines.

"Don't worry, its good for you builds character." I turn and look to see who had said this. A young girl with a purple aura and a silly grin on her face is staring down at us.

"Who,"

"That's a Lares, house spirits of the camp. Don't worry their harmless."

"Hey!" Protests the girl. "My name is Abigail, house spirit of, well I don't know, and I don't really care either." She rolls her eyes and brushes her long curly brown hair out of her face, "Stupid hair. Anyways, is that an Oracle?"

"Yes," Annabeth answers.

"Oh, that is so cool! I have always wanted to see one. My grandmother told me stories of them in her village, you know before the Romans came and destroyed Greece." She gives a hateful look at Octavian, "But yeah they sounded so interesting, and well I wanted to be one, but I wasn't allowed because I'm in Rome and I'm a girl and blah blah blah, blah blah blah. Yeah I didn't pay too much attention to what my mom and dad said. Oh, I need to not supposed to be in the Temples."

With that the Lares was gone. We turn back to Rachel and see that she has stopped spewing green smoke and is now looking at Octavian. He gulps and runs, I didn't know that twigs and bed sheets could run that fast.

Rachel stares at his disappearing figure in triumph.

"So what did I say?" Rachel asks.

"That you were basically going to kill him." Hazel tells her.

"Good."

"Hey everybody!" Travis and Conner yell out. We turn and see them standing there with their stupid faces and I now wish that we had left them at Camp Half-blood.

"Well, can anyone else remember who's turn it is? No one?! Great! My turn!" Travis yells out.

We all groan in response. We know he will make us do something stupid and we might as well get it over with, then he called on me.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare you el stupid-ores!"

"OK, you have to kiss," Conner has a drum roll, "Leo then," another drum roll, "Slap Jason!"

"WHAT!" We all yell.

"Yay, it will be fun!" Conner tells us. I. Do. Not. Want to kiss Leo, or slap Jason, but having to do BOTH that was insane, even for the Stolls.

I look at Leo and he looks terrified and Jason looks petrified. I then think of a plan.

* * *

**Third Person:**

* * *

Piper walks over to Leo and leans in real close then kisses him on the forehead. Travis and Conner look disappointed, but look like they are still excited for the slap for Jason. Piper walks over and slaps Jason's arm and you can hear a good hard snap of skin hitting skin.

* * *

**Author's Note: OK so that's Chapter Ten! Yay! So thanks for reading and right down there is a review box with your name on it!**

* * *

**Nico: You didn't put me in this one...**

**Lilmonkey13: Yeah, I know.**

**Nico: You barely did anything.**

**Lilmonkey13: Shut up!**

**Nico: I haven't done anything lately.**

**Lilmonkey13: I could do Percabeth's dare from the first chapter...**

**Nico: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Percy: Why would you do that to me?!**

**Lilmonkey13: Because its fun to screw with you guys. But I could make it so its Jason and Nico.**

**Jason: You just have to add me don't you.**

**Lilmonkey13: :3 yes**

**Jason, Nico: ._.**

**Leo: Hey everybody!**

**Nico: Run, Leo! Run!**

**Leo: Wh, ahhhhhhhhh!**

**Lilmonkey13: Uh, yeah those fan girls of yours Leo. They kinda cray cray about you...**

**Annabeth: This is a really long ending to the chapter. I mean this might exceed the entire chapter!**

**Lilmonkey13: Oh, calm down Annie**

**Percy: Lilmonkey13, RUN!**

**Lilmonkey13: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't even like chain saws!**

**Rachel: Hahahahahahaha**

**Stolls: This is so going on the web site.**

**Piper: Um, are legs supposed to bend that way?**

**Hazel: Uh, maybe we should help her...**

**Frank: Nah, she'll be fine.**

**Octavian: Don't kill me Rachel please don't. Ahhhhhhhhhhh why do we have so many chain saws**

**Reyna: What in the name of Jupiter is going on here?!**

**Everyone: Nuuuthing?!**

**Reyna: *mumbles about our uselessness while shaking her head***

**Hazel: Frank I think Annabeth is really gonna kill her we should help.**

**Frank: Hazel she'll be fine and besides we do need to finish this chapter already.**

**Nico: Uh, I think I'll be going now.**

**Hazel: *grabbing Nico* Oh no you don't**

**Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR AND DON'T WORRY WE WILL BE HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER AGAIN SOON!**

**Lilmonkey13: Help me! *runs across the screen***


	11. Nico meets a girl and Dakota gets drunk

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter Eleven: Nico meets a girl...and Dakota gets drunk  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hazel: OK, so this is the what?**

**Lilmonkey13: Well, all you do is tell the readers that I own nothing, I haven't had anyone do this in a while.**

**Hazel: Well, doesn't it say it right up there that you don't own anything.**

**Lilmonkey13: Yeah but this is just cooler to me.**

**Hazel: Um, alrighty then. Lilmonkey13 doesn't own the characters, camps, ideas, or anything else she basically just owns the computer that she is typing on only.**

**Lilmonkey13: I actually don't own that either, this is the family computer...**

**Hazel: OH, then she owns nothing, at all, like nothing. Natta, nin**

**Lilmonkey13: They get the point!**

**Nico: How did you survive an attack by Annabeth, with a chainsaw?**

**Lilmonkey13: Not important. We have to give these guys what they came for, chapter eleven of Truth or Dare?**

**Conner: Why did you add a question mark. It's not a question.**

**Lilmonkey13: Conner I am not above sending Annabeth on you, with her chainsaw!**

**Conner: *running***

**Lilmonkey13: OK, now here is chapter Eleven! Enjoy.**

**Percy's POV:**

The Stolls look very sad for not getting to see a make out session between Leo and Piper, or even a good hard slap in the face to Jason. Leo also looked a little sad but when he saw me watching him he turned back to his chipper look. I couldn't believe it, who doesn't Leo like?! I know he likes Thalia, Reyna, Boreas' daughter, and now I know he likes Piper, WTF!? Well, he isn't really a kid, tho I think of him as one, he is the same age as me so I shouldn't be making such a fuss. He just looks like he is a baby and I have a feeling that he is going to:

A: Be killed by one of his crushes.

Or

B: Be heart-broken by one of them.

I don't want him to have to go through either of these options. _You sound like a girl. You sound like Annabeth or worse Rachel. Why am I acting like this? I am thinking to myself and now that I think of it. I have talked like this the entire trip._

**Annabeth's POV:**

I look over at Percy and he looks conflicted like he is arguing with himself. It looks like he is performing a skit. Then Rachel comes back.

"Leave the helpless Teddy Bears ALONE!"

"Give them back I have to communicate with the gods!"

Unfortunately for Octavian, Rachel can climb like a monkey and she was up one of the columns in about ten seconds. I look up at her and see that the red-head is holding a brown teddy bear that is wearing goggles and has a parachute attached.

"Um, Rachel what are you doing up there?"

"He was going to rip this up! It's an eight year old's!"

"She said that she didn't like it that much," Octavian explains.

"That means that its her favorite. Plus its cute and if she doesn't want it I do..." Rachel then holds the bear to her heart and turns away from us.

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask no one in particular.

"I could use a ladder arrow and get her down." Frank says, he looks at the column like he is trying to figure out how far it is.

"I could use the water in the fountain to get her to come down," Percy adds.

"And what make her slip?" Jason says.

Percy shrugs and says, "Well why don't you just fly up there and get her?!"

"Yes and then Nico will have to take my unconscious body back to Camp Half-blood and then you won't have a way back, because Nico will be exhausted also."

"Why wouldn't we just leave you here?" I ask.

"What?"

"Well, this is you home. So wouldn't it make sence if we left you here?"

"Well, yeah. But,"

"No butts, just do it fly boy." Percy says smugly.

Jason flies up to the top of the column and brings her down to the floor. Rachel then helps the situation by sticking her tounge out at Octavian who is now out for blood. Hazel and Frank run over to stop him and Hazel says, "Hey its sure been nice seeing you all again but I think you might have to be going now. You know because of this guy!"

"Aloha oy. *hiccup* Aloha oy, hehehehehehe! *hiccup*" Dakota comes walking out from behind the statue of Jupiter and seeing us all yells. Jason gives him a weird look and Dakota says, "I found where you all hide the *hiccup* the ceremonial wine! *hiccup* This stuff is so much better than Koolaid!" he gives a drunk smile and then teeters over to us.

Frank and Hazel have stopped holding back Octavian but Octavian has stopped fighting. We are all weirded out by the drunkenness of Dakota. He tumbles over to Hazel and says, "You know some*hiccup*thing, you always *hiccup* heheheheheheehehehehehe"

"Uh yeah Dakota what were you saying?"

"You always smell so nice!" He closes his eyes and has this really goofy smile that says _Look I am seriously drunk!_ No one says anything but Hazel pushes the drunk Dakota off her shoulder and he tips over to the fountain. Octavian runs over and grabs the drunk and stears him away from the statue of Jupiter. We are all standing there when Nico pipes up, "Well, that was weird. Was that weird for anyone else?"

Everyone nods and he asks, "Back to camp?" Again all nods, but Jason doesn't stay with us he goes and stands by Hazel and Frank. "I am gonna stay here, at my home."

Piper looks down but doesn't say anything, but right before we are going to leave Jason runs over to our group and kisses Piper on lips. "Hey, I'll be back at the end of the week." Then Nico zips us back to camp.

**Camp Half-blood, Leo's POV:**

I look and see that it is a new morning here at Camp. I look at everyone and say, "Hey, truth or dare Percy and Nico."

They look quizzical but both say, "Dare"

"I dare you all to run into the Aphrodite cabin with only swim trunks on."

Rachel, Thalia **[Author's Note: Thalia has been with Reyna when they were at Camp Jupiter]**, Annabeth and Piper all look on the verge of laughter. Two of the most powerful half bloods in camp reduced to swimsuit modeling. How funny, and apparently the Stolls thought it good enough for their website.

Percy takes off his camp shirt, and cargo shorts leaving himself only in swim suit and camp necklace. Nico looks at him with a weird look and says, "When did you put on swim trunks?! You were wearing sponge bob boxers earlier!"

"I changed in the Aphrodite cabin." Annabeth looks unpleased by this statement but doesn't say anything. Percy gives her a hug and she smiles. We all groan. Annabeth and Percy stick our toungs out at us and we roll our eyes.

"So, Nico do we need to run to my cabin and get you some swim trunks?" Percy asks Nico.

"No, I can get some in just a second." Nico is absorbed by our shadows and then comes back in a red spido.

I almost burst out laughing. I mean a spido, how rediculas. Piper, Thalia, Rachel and Annabeth turn to me. I look at them and say, "What? Something in my teeth?"

They shake their heads and grab me. I scream in protest but Nico, Percy and the Stolls are no help. I am dragged kicking and screaming all the way to the Hephaestus cabin then dropped. The Stolls have followed us and so have Percy and Nico, I mean they can't really just stay out there in bathing suits I guess.

**Thalia's POV:**

Annabeth tell us her plan and we all agree to do it. Once we get him to the Hephaestus cabin we drop him and tell the boys to not let him get away. We then go hunting for supplies. We find all we need and I look down at my poor cousin and then hold his hands behind his back. He sure does kick and scream a lot, if the cabin hadn't been sound proofed I would have been worried.  
We get him into our little contraption and then let him go.

"Take off you shirt," Annabeth instructs.

"Shouldn't we get to know each other better first?" Leo asks.

Percy slaps him upside the head and Nico says, "I can go and get him a spido if you like."

"NO! Not necissary. Look the shirt is off!"

"OK, now do you own a swim suit?" I ask him.

"No," Leo tells us.

"Good, because this will be yours."

Leo for the first time looks down at the little contraption about the size of a gum package. It was attached to his belt. "Um, I am not taking off my pants."

"We know and don't worry you won't."

"OK well let's go off to the Aphrodite cabin."

We walk off to the cabin and when we reach the door everyone scatters but Percy, Nico, and Leo.  
Leo looks around and points out to the guys that we have ditched them.

**Nico's POV:**

The spido is not comfortable, and I have a bad feeling that this time will be worse than the last time I went into that dreadful cabin. I look at Leo and say, "Press the button," He looks confused for a moment and then he looks at his new belt buckle attachment. He presses the button and he is in a pair of swim trunks with little fish swimming across the fabric. Its bright blue which contrasts to his dark Latino skin.

Percy however is wearing a pair of green swim trunks with green strips on the sides. I feel seriously selfconsuns in this little swim suit and I want to fade out but it's too late. The Aphrodite girls open their door and see us. I freeze with terror. I push Leo in front of me so he is the first one to be grabbed. Percy and I are grabbed also. I feel girls talking and I wind up on some girls bed and when I try to run one blocks my path. I notice that this bed has NO shadows do to a stupid light that's making no shadows! How is that even possible. There seems to be a heard of girls in the cabin, too many to be all from Aphrodite. It looks like there is every single girl in the camp in this damn cabin!

Some how Annabeth got them all here, I just know it was her. I see Percy crawling under the bed next to me when a girl drags him out by his ankles. He grabs the foot of the bed but who ever the girl is still manages to get him off of it. He sees me and I try to help but before I can a girl steps in my way. I back up but I hit another girl who had scooted onto the bed behind me. I jump and hit my head knocking me out cold.

**Percy's POV:**

When I get into the cabin I imeditialy try to get under something but one of the Hecate girls has me and her sisters are helping. I see Nico hiding on a bed with girls surrounding him I reach out for help but a girl blocks his path. I hear something hard hit something else hard and then a thud. I get away from the Hecate girls long enough for me to see a knocked out Nico. I groan and then hear a high-pitched scream. I look and see Leo being cornered near the bathroom. I try to go help but I get tackled by the Hecate cabin. I reach for riptide but I remember I'm in swim trunks and that these are just other half bloods not monsters. I see a bed and roll out from under Hecate girls, and under the bed. When under it I see that I am being surrounded. I have no options. When I get the courage to come out from under it someone grabs my ankles. I scream just because I wasn't expecting it. I am in the cabin light again and a girl from Apollo is looking at me. I look at her, she has curly long blond hair, bright blue eyes, full red lips, and a beautiful smile. She laughs at me and helps me up. I feel my face turn red because I remembered that I have a girl friend. I look up and see that Leo is hanging onto a chandelier for dear life. His swim trunks are just blue because the fish have swam away. I almost laugh but then I see the Hecate girls see me.

**Leo's POV:**

Percy roles under a bed and I keep trying to run away from the group of girls that have surrounded me. I would like to talk to them, because they are pretty but in scary mob from not so much. I kinda want to run and my fish friends have left my swim trunks. I finally get away from the girls and climb up on top of a chandelier. I cling to it while the girls try to get up to me, I knock them over if they make an attack force lader, but then Percy comes out of nowhere and gives me a silly grin, his face is red so I know he just thought of what Annabeth must be thinking now. I know by now that the Stolls are having a live video feed on this with a sea of girls and all. The gods are probable laughing at us right now. Percy is spotted by the a large group of girls his s]face turns pale and he starts to scramble away. The roof creaks and I know that I am going to bring the ceiling down if I don't be careful. I feel a tug and beautiful blond, blue eyes, red lipped girl is at the end of it. She doesn't seem like she is going to rip me apart so I jump down with her. She drags me into the bathroom and I turn to the girl, "Who are you?"  
"Alice, I am a daughter of Apollo. You are Leo a son of Hephaestus and you are cute!" She plants a kiss on my lips and I am almost to freaked out to do anything. She pulls away and says, "I'm sorry. That was really uncool of me."  
"NO! You're cool! Super cool, a stinking iceberg!"  
She laughs and brushes my hair out of my face, "You're sweet."  
I am so stunned I forget my name for a minute. She looks at me and says, "You should get out of here they will kill you!" She giggles and points to the window and I look at it stupidly.  
"You have to climb out of it."  
"Right I knew that!"  
"Go on you silly," she waves and gives me another beautiful smile.

**Percy's POV:**

I turned away for a second and the blond girl was gone. I look around for a second and then climb up onto the top bunk and knock off the ladder. I look around and some of the girls are still watching me while others seem to be searching for Leo, who has disappeared. I look and see that a ton of girls are petting Nico like a cat. Looking at every bit of him like a piece of meat. I turn away from that and look at the beds near me, the blond girl is in the one right beside me. I look at her and she motions for me to come with her. I do and she leads me off to the bathroom.

**[Author's Note: Percabeth lovers please keep reading don't get scared away by this! Thank you]**

When we reach the bathroom she shuts the door and locks it. I look at her and she says, "Hi, I am Lisa, daughter of Apollo and you are cute!"  
She starts in for a kiss but I put up my first and middle finger up in front of her lips. She opens her eyes and backs away. She gives me a pouty face and says, "Aw, you don't want a kiss?"  
"No, I don't I have a girlfriend." I say sternly.  
"Oh, poop that little know it all!"  
"Yes that little know it all! She is my girlfriend and I love her! So back off!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
At that I go over to the opened window and climb out.

**Nico's POV:**

I wake up and I am still in the same bloody room! Except now there are girls surrounding me, one in particularly catches my eye. She has long blond curly hair and eyes a brilliant blue. She has full red lips that give her a ninety twenties glam. She gives me a smile and I smile back at her. When she holds out her hand I take it. She leads me through all the girls to the other side of the room, I don't see Percy or Leo but I don't particularly care because this very pretty girl is taking notice of me! Me!-the son of the god of Death! I can hardly believe it. She just seems just so-not like the others. Safistacated and beautiful, not pretty but beautiful. I stand up straight so that I am my full height. She looks at me and giggles. It has a ringing sound to it, like the entire world can hear its beautiful sound. She leads me to the bathroom and I don't hesitate following her.

"My name is Angela, daughter of Apollo. You're Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and I think that you are cute!"  
Before I can respond she is giving me a kiss. I can't even register what is going on fast enough to remember me puting my hands on her waist, or her wrapping her arms around my neck. We pull away at the same time and hear no sounds but our own breathing. I look and see that the window is open. I look at Angela and she says, "You are the first one to kiss me back!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I love you Nico Di Angelo son of Hades."  
I don't know where it came from but I somehow knew that this girl is the one for me. That I love her and want her to be mine forever.  
"I love you to Angela, daughter of Apollo."  
She kisses me again and we embrace like this for about three minutes when we both need air.

"Nico!" I turn and see in the door way Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, the Stolls, Piper and Rachel all staring at me.  
"What?!" I ask incredulously.


	12. AliceLisaAngela the end

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter Twelve: Lisa/Alice/Angela, the end**

* * *

**Travis' POV:**

* * *

I look at the video feed we are getting and then notice that everyone has come out but Nico. I mean like everyone including all the girls. Percy and Leo are back into normal cloths but a few of the girls seem to still be watching them. Annabeth sends them a look and the disappear.

I look over the video feed and see that no one is in the main room so that means that Nico is hiding in the bathroom, I rewind the video and see him being dragged in by a blond girl. I smile and nod. I look up and see that Conner, Percy, and Leo are watching the video with me.

"Hey! That's Alice! What is she doing with Nico?!"

We look at Leo incredulously, she must be ten times more beautiful than any girl who would go out with me why would she spend the time of day with Leo?-and for that matter NICO either?!

Percy looks at the frozen frame and says, "No, that's Lisa!"

"Who is Lisa?" Annabeth asks.

"Some girl from inside the Aphrodite cabin, well Apollo cabin but that's not the point. She said she was Alice with Leo and Lisa with me so who knows what she is saying to Nico."

"Yeah let's go help!" I say. They give me a weird look and I say, "What?"

Percy shakes his head and heads off to the cabin, but Thalia takes the lead.

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

* * *

We walk into the cabin and over to the door. I motion for everyone to be quiet, I listen for a moment and then I hear what sounds like, "Cool, like an iceberg." Then silence. I know Nico was the one who had said that one because it sounded like a guy's voice and two because only he would come up with something so stupid to say. I turn to everyone and say in a hushed whisper, "OK, I'm gonna open the door but before anyone says anything let me speak."

They nod in response and I slowly open the door. The second I see what they are doing I open it loud and fast. Nico doesn't seem to notice at first so I say, "NICO!"

He di-sucktion cups his face to the blondes and says, "What?"

I stare at him in disgust and ask, "Having fun?"

He looks at us all and then says, "Well, before you showed up. Yeah!"

I look at the rest of them and head for the door. I don't want to stay in the same room as this pig.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

* * *

OK, we are losing players left and right. Jason, Thalia, and I am pretty sure that Nico is preoccupied. Thalia rushes out of the room and I think I saw a tear running down her cheek. Nico looks at us and says, "Hey, what up people?! Let me introduce you too, Angela!"

"Or, Lisa," I add.

"Or, Alice," Leo adds glumly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nico asks.

"Nothing, who wants to keep going with the game," Travis asks.

Rachel and Annabeth nod and heed out the door with Travis and Conner. I follow after them patting Leo on the back as we left. I hear someone coming after me and I see that its Leo. He gives me a wiry smile and we head out of the Aphrodite cabin. I look at our group and see that most of us are tired or in Leo's case kind of sad. I look around and notice that the Stolls have stopped video taping this.

"So was that the end of the show?" I ask the two of them. They nod in response.

"Today was weird." Annabeth says, while yawning. I think about it and realize we all haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours or more. I don't know, like Annabeth says, she is the brains of this operation. I look and see that it is about noon.

"Hey, who else is hungry?" I ask.

In response an uproar of stomachs growl at me.

* * *

**At the mess hall, still Percy's POV:**

* * *

We get to the mess hall and all sit at the Poseidon table no one seemed to mind so we didn't bother moving. I think over all that has happened all the weird stuff and the funny stuff and decide that this was most likely one of my happiest times at camp, and one of the weirdest.

We are all served barba-Q and once done I say, "Um, does anyone else want to keep playing?"

Most everyone shakes their head and I nod. "Yeah, me neither. Besides we gotta go back to classes and stuff."

"Since when do you care about classes?" Conner asks.

I roll my eyes and say, "I have to go to sword practice, like now sorry. Bye."

* * *

**Author's Note: OK, so that's the end of the story! I am sorry if the last chapter made you guys dislike the story, and I am especially sorry to Jackattack5478, I wasn't trying to make the chapter distasteful and for that I am sorry. I hope you guys liked the story and enjoyed reading it! Thanks again, bye.**

* * *

**Thalia: Wait so that's it?!**

**Lilmonkey13: Yeah that's the end of the story.**

**Thalia: Why did I run off crying?! I would never do that.**

**Lilmonkey13: Ok, sure you wouldn't, hehehehehehehehe.**

**Nico: And what happened to me?!**

**Lilmonkey13: Don't you read you stayed in the Aphrodite cabin with a freaky chick **

**who was hitting on Percy and Leo before you and you won! So yay for you.**

**Nico: What is crazy or something?**

**Lilmonkey13: Um, yeah.**

**Leo: I wouldn't, I don't do that!**

**Lilmonkey13: Um, ****Boreas' ****daughter?**

**Leo: Shut up…**

**Lilmonkey13: LOL**

**Annabeth: Really you are reduced to texting formats?**

**Lilmonkey13: Grrrrrr**

**Percy: Annabeth it's not worth fighting over.**

**Annabeth: It is this type of stuff that is causing mortal children to lose the ability to read and write.**

**Percy: Uh, Ok?**

**Annabeth: *storms off***

**Percy: Annabeth wait, *runs off after her***

**Lilmonkey13: So anyone else got complaints for me?**

**Travis and Conner: Yeah why are so minor in this story?!**

**Lilmonkey13: Because you are the film crew.**

**Travis: What does that mean?!**

**Conner: It means that we don't get a large roll we just have to take video of the dares and what three truths?**

**Lilmonkey13: Shut. Up.**

**Conner: Just saying. **

**Lilmonkey13: Yeah I know. **

**Frank: Why didn't we get to come back?**

**Lilmonkey13: Because you had to stay to keep drunk Dakota safe.**

**Hazel: How did he get wine anyway?**

**Lilmonkey13: I don't know. You guys really need to hide your wine better.**

**Dakota: I would never get drunk.**

**Lilmonkey13: You are a child of Dionysus. Of course you would get drunk!**

**Dakota: I am not! I am a child of ****Bacchus.**

**Lilmonkey13: Well, I think its time we let these lovely reader continue on with their day.**

**Everyone: Have a nice day!**

**Nico: Why did I say that?!**

**Thalia: More importantly why did I say that?**

**Reyna: Stupid graecus magic.**

**Lilmonkey13: Well, bye! Hope you enjoyed and Please post your final review!**


	13. reviewresponce,newstorypic,skit

OK, so this is just a chapter for everyone help decide what kind of story I should do next. I would like your opinion so that I can have all you reading one of my stories again!

OK so first up is:

**Leo and Piper:** Piper and Leo living in their New York apartment after graduation, and in a relationship! All their silly antics and appearances from the others.

**A beautiful wedding!:** OK, so this is about Percy and Annabeth's wedding and what horrors happen because of the grooms men and brides maids. *Cough* Leo, Jason, Piper, Rachel, Thalia*Cough* And any problems because of unseen pranks from a pair of well you know who…

**When we were little:** This is a story of Percy and Annabeth telling their kids about their little antics as kids…. And you know saving the world and such. Nothing to impressive *sarcasms* Well, lets just say that lots of interruptions from the kids and some unexpected other couples and their kids. There shall be: Percabeth, Thalco, Liper, and Trakie.

**On Olympus:** What the gods are doing up on Olympus as they watch their children going through life and all their strangeness. Hermes taking bets, Poseidon and Zeus arm wrestling, Hera and Athena arguing, Hades and Dionysus getting into trouble and so many other things. You truly can't say the Apple falls far from the Tree, if you catch my drift.

**Nico at School?:** What would happen if Nico and the other Olympian children wound up at Hogwarts? Well, this tells the daily weirdness of that scenario! Annabeth and Hermione fighting over who is smarter, Travis/Conner vs. George/Fred in a pranking contest, and Percy and Harry are just watching this all going on. All the while Nico is making a move on Ginny, oh who will kill him first Harry, Piper, or Ron?

**Facebook: **OK, so all this would be would be the silly guys and galls from PJO posting things on Facebook and their bizarre comments. All be there, hacks will acure pics will be shown and all sorts of other Demigod pranks. The gods, Chiron, Lupa, Camp Jupiter Campers, Lars, Sayters, basically everyone has a Facebook page but monsters. No monsters...Mostly, hehehehehehehehe

So those are all my ideas so far! Please review your chose! Thank you for enjoying this story and hopefully enjoying the next one too!

~lilmonkey13;)

P.S. I want to thank everybody who faviorited my story and posted reviews!

Faviorites:

1lydon

Athenaowl10 (:D)

HPvsHG (cool name)

HarryluvsGinny4Ever22

Inspiration Lives On

JackAttack5478

Kingofpop12345

LadyPercabeth

MadeOfMagic

Marisabell Viozila

Mikkelson Fowl's Treaty

NoColover (hey buddy)

PuRceLLveRo (I had to look at your name like twelve times to make sure I had it right,LoL ;D)

PurpleQueen981

ROC95 (My first Reviewer!)

ReaderOfManyFantasticWords (Very cool name)

Warkitty (I love your name!)

Wings101

WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain (AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

basketballstar15 (thanks for that last comment LOL thanks)

bat fan1987

bloondie600

gabbie519

iLuvTrains

misticzephyra (Very interesting)

seaweed brain's wise girl

silverhuntress04

And to respond to your reviews which I should have done long ago: (Yes I am aware that this most likely one of my longest chapters LOL)

Thalico 22196/guest: LOL thanks but that doesn't happen in chapter one...o-O scary

percabeth/Guest: yes it took awhile but that dare did appear eventually! and to your other dare, um I think that one would be over stepping into M rating sorry but don't want to get in trouble...

LeosSeventhWheel/Guest: Thanks I took your advise on that!

Guest: Yeah she really is...

Kingofpop12345: Thank you and all your support through this story!

a.m567/guest: Thanks and yeah write when you posted that I had finished the Lost Hero!

Athenagirl/guest: Thanks! :D

Guest: OK, well end of story did you get enough LEO?

leolover16: I am sorry, I hope enough Leo was added for your liking!

NoColover: BTW the next day it was NOT necessary to punch me! LOL, your face tho so worth it.

ROC95: Thx

PeRceLLuvRo: Thanks

a.m567/guest: Thank you for your suggestion! :D

Arcutect-Of-Olympus-101: Sorry I didn't want to do that much work, and I had already written the next chapter soooo yeah but that was a really cool idea!

HolyHephastus: Thank You I try!

percabeth/Guest: OK, yeah I didn't want to do that because it would go on through the entire story and I think I would forget, besides I forgot about Conner or Travis's rhyming after that chapter sooooooooo yeah!

Guest: Um, sorry?

GoddessofwisdomAthena: :P

Brakenfern: Thanks for the idea I think that was one of my fav. chapters to write!

ROC95: Yeah Leo got tortured a lot in my story! LOL

nargles lurk in the misletoe: One where did you get that NAME?! And two yeah no one practically did truths, oh well. Sorry!

Apollo Daughter/Guest: Yesh thanks I did need to put more Leo in and I hope you didn't weird out Chiron too much! LOL

ROC95: Thank YOU!

Guest: I am sorry, hope your iPad is OK!

a.m567/guest: Sorry, I hope I did better after that!

Brakenfern: You have great suggestions! Thank you!

basketballstar15: THANK YOU!

grodd44/guest: Thank you wasn't sure, oh well I'm too lazy to fix it!

basketballstar15: YAY!

Warkitty: Yay you liked it and again, love your name!

ROC95: Thank you, it was sweet but I was so worried that it would be too mushy.

grodd44/guest: Yeah and thats where I got it from if you caught it I as suggesting that Sheldon is a child of Athena, LOL

Locker215 24-10-10-22: Is that your locker combo? but anyway thanks! And I didn't do that because well, my brain was focused on other ideas for the story..

Guest: That is a very clear statement, sorry I still hadn't been putting to much LEO, srry.

anonymous/guest: Thanks yeah thats what I was going for glad someone likes Thalco!

Architect-of Olympus-101: Thank you!

basketballplayer15: Thank you

Jackattack5478: Yesh he does!

Brackenfern: Yay back to you! LOL

ROC95: Hope I meet good expectations!

seaweed brain's wise girl: Thanks for the idea! Sorry I never did Wait yes I can,

**Percy: *kissing Thalia***

**Thalia: *Punches Percy in the eye* Stupid Seaweed brain.**

**Nico: Stay away from my woman!**

**Thalia: *Punches Nico in stomach* there is a reason my name comes first.**

batfan1987/guest: Yesh scare away that anoyingness.

iluvromance/guest: Um, I don't want to have everyone's computers brake because of Percy's singing sooo yeah, but that's a nice idea I'm just to lazy to do it, thanks again.

Jackattck5478: Me neither! LOL

basketballstar15: Yay!

Readerofmanyfantasticwords: Thank you! (sorry if I did your name wrong..)

bloondie600: I see, says the blind man picking up his shovel and pale, don't ask about that it takes to long to explain. LOL

QuinnStormTwillight: I hope you got better, also don't worry if you get turned into a nuet you will always get better...I need to stop watching Monty Python.

SilverHuntress04: Thanks and I guys that's pretty funny that it ended like three days later, Lol?

Deathgirl986: Thanks!

basketballstar15: Thanks and yeah been told that since I was little, LOL,!

basketballstar15: Sorry don't be mad!

bloondie600: Thank you!

Jackattack5478: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH now I get it, thanks and glad you liked it!

QuinnStormTwilight: I know right!? That has happened to me like six times, it bugged me to death!

Well, I did those in order by chapter so thats why they are like that. Thank you for all your support and such, I am sooooooo glad you all Liked it, there shall be one more chapter to this story to tell you all which story will be posted. You got one week then the next chapter will come! Thanks and I hope you will all enjoy my next story of PJO maddness.

~LILMONKEY13

PPS: I have been raping the caps key this entire chapter! LOL, I got that from another story.

**Percy: **My eye hurts.

**Leo:** Well, you should have known not to mess with Pinecone face!

***Leo is punched in the nose by Thalia***

**Leo:-**This has been sencered due to its, um well you know**-  
**

**Percy: **Dude where did you learn all those cuse words?**  
**

**Leo: -adjdjkdjakldjka;jdsk;ajdk;-, That (bleep) hurt Thalia Gods damn!  
**

**Annabeth: I think your gunna need stiches Leo!  
**

**Leo: My face! My beautiful face!  
**

**Piper Annabeth Percy Thalia: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha  
**

**Leo: NOT FUNNY!  
**

**Travis: Very funny!  
**

**Leo: Camera Man!  
**

**Travis: Ugly face!  
**

**Piper stepping between the two: Shut up both of you!  
**

**Hazel: Hahaa Leo got told off by Piper!  
**

**Piper shots Hazel an angry look: Not helping Hazel.  
**

**Frank: Its still funny!  
**

**Conner and Travis: Yeah it is!  
**

**Frank: Don't do that its creepy!  
**

**Octavian: Why did I have to be drunk?!  
**

**Piper: She isn't answering.  
**

**Octavian: Why not!? I have a bone to pick with her!  
**

***Percy and Annabeth start to sneak off*  
**

**Athena: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!  
**

**Poseidon: STAY AWAY FROM MY SON, ATHENA!  
**

***Every remains quiet and sneaks away from the angry gods in fear of being turned into a book or sea water*  
**

**Jason: What I miss?  
**

**Travis: Apparently Leo is moving in on Piper.  
**

**Leo: WHAT!  
**

**Travis: Well why else would you be in an appartment in NY with Piper and it spacificly says 'in a relationship'**

***Leo goes looking for Lilmonkey13 with Octavian*  
**

**Jason: HOLD IT VALDEZ! *runs after Leo*  
**

**Nico: Hey, I got a girl in what ever story gets picked so I don't care!  
**

**Conner: Yeah, and I bet ya there all with Thalia!  
**

**Nico: How much you want to bet?  
**

**Conner: Ten bucks!  
**

**Nico: Deal!  
**

**Rachel: I just got a weird message.  
**

**Nico: What it say?  
**

**Rachel: HAHAHAHA Nico, give Conner the Ten bucks you owe him now! ~lilmonkey13  
**

**Nico: What is that supposed to mean!?  
**

**Conner: It means you owe me ten bucks. Oh, and you have kids with Thalia.  
**

***Thalia and Nico join Leo and Octavian in their quest to find and kill Lilmonkey13*  
**

***Percy kisses Annabeth*  
**

**Athena: LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE YOU STUPID PIECE OF SEA KELP!  
**

**Poseidon: *giving Percy a thumbs up* LEAVE MY SON ALONE ATHENA!  
**

**Annabeth: That was interesting.  
**

**Percy: No kidding  
**

**Travis:*singing* Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes drooling in your sleep then comes monsters, then comes a percabeth baby in the baby carriage! *Travis runs for life away from the chainsaw carrying Annabeth*  
**

** -Please Post your choice in the review thank you! You have until 1-11-13 thank you!-  
**


	14. The results!

OK, so the new story to be posted is *drum roll*

Nico at school? With 9 votes

Second place is Facebook and On Olympus with 7 votes each

In third is Beautiful Wedding and When We were little with 4 votes each

Man with all the Leo lovers and requests for more Leo I really was supprised by NO ONE voting for Leo and Piper, oh well I hope to post the first chapter of Nico at school?- in a couple days! I will also be posting Facebook, just because I really like that and I have a few of those chapters already written…. So thanks for the votes and I hope you all read the new story!


	15. they're up

Ok so Nico At school and Facebook are up hope you enjoy and review thanks for reading and enjoying this story!


End file.
